


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2000s AU, DisneyWorld, F/M, Fluff, Follower Request, Gift Fic, Star Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey is shocked to learn that Disneyworld has aStar Warsride - that might actually make her want togoto the germiest place on earth.After realizing that Rey's never been to Disneyworld, Poe wants to surprise the woman he loves more than anything  -- but he has his reasons to be nervous.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> this is unapologetic fluff!! A follower requested "poe and rey who are big star wars fans and they go to disney the first time to ride star tours" so here we are!
> 
> Full disclosure I haven't been to Disneyworld in literal years///esp. not since they updated Star Tours, So enjoy this "Historical fiction" fic where it's set in 2004 lollol

* * *

_(May, 2004)_

“Oh, look - Paige is having so much fun!” Poe leaned off the back of the couch and showed Rey, who gave the screen a passing glance as she headed to the laundry machine, a bundle of clothes in her hands. “...What happened there?”

“A six year old with a handful of glue and a handful of blue paint happened here.” Rey sighed and dumped the clothes into the washer unceremoniously. “Not sure how that child managed to bring in so much _goo_ to the dojo, but Master Îmwe was charmed by it.”

“The goo or the child?”

“Both.” Rey sank onto the couch and leaned her chin on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “What were you trying to show me?”

“Paige! She’s having a great time at Disneyworld.”

The photo was objectively cute - Little Paige Arana in the arms of Iolo with Jess snuggled in next to them, her braid dotted with flowers like Rapunzel. 

“You ever want to go?” Poe asked, rubbing a spot on Rey’s shoulder that was usually sore. She sagged into the touch before shrugging.

“My job already deals with screaming kids. Not sure if I want to expose myself to that, but, like, make it ten thousand kids instead of ten? And besides, I’ve only seen three Disney movies.”

“But they have other stuff.” Poe pushed his thumb into the knot a little more, pleased with the little groan Rey gave. “Like EPCOT...”

“-Oh, boy, walking to learn things-”

“-The Hall of Presidents-”

“-I don’t even like the one we have now-”

“And Star Tours.”

“Star Tours?” Rey turned and gave Poe a confused, adorable look with her nose all scrunched up. Poe smiled at her, as blissfully happy as he ever was, being able to share this life with her, and almost forgot to answer because he was too distracted by how in love with her he was.

“It’s a Star Wars ride-”

“DISNEY HAS A STAR WARS RIDE?”

“Uhhh-”

“But! But!” Rey’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Star Wars?! You’ve been hiding the fact that Disneyworld has STAR WARS?”

“Wasn’t aware I was hiding anything-”

“You grew up in Florida! You knew this! You knew I grew up in _Arizona_ -”

“I grew up in Miami, babe, it’s not exactly-”

“STAR WARS!” Rey sagged into the couch and shook her head with a wistful sigh. “I might even wear those stupid rat ears if I could see a _Star Wars_ ride. Next you’ll tell me they have roller coasters.”

“Uhhhh...”

Rey moaned and twisted so her face was in Poe’s lap; he stroked her hair soothingly as she whispered into the denim of his jeans: “I wanna go to _Star Wars.”_

“Roger that,” Poe murmured back, and when Rey twisted to pout at him, he tapped her nose and then pushed her hair out of her face. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Yessss.” Rey was up a second later, bouncing to the kitchen to grab the phone. Poe tilted his head back to the sofa and studied the ceiling, the gears in his brain already whirring. 

* * *

_(November, 2004)_

“I feel like we’ve been on 95 for fifteen years.” Rey sagged dramatically in the passenger seat. 

“If that’s a comment on my driving, I won’t hear it.” Poe snorted when Rey’s head rolled towards him with a smirk on her pretty face. “No, you drove enough.”

“I got us through _both_ Carolinas in record time-”

“- still surprised we weren’t pulled over by a State Trooper. Or the FBI, considering we were probably going fast enough to be a UFO-”

“-and you drive like a little grandma-”

“-my grandmother raced horses in Cuba, so I’ll take that as a compliment-”

“-and by this point we won’t get to your dad’s house for four more hours.” 

“We’re in Florida at least!”

“Ah yes, Florida.” Rey sighed and rested her head on the window. “Land of swamps. And alligators. Oh, look, and there’s a Hooters.”

“Maybe try and get some shut-eye?” Poe suggested, stroking Rey’s hair absentmindedly as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“You’re just saying that because I complained when you turned on NPR.”

“All Things Considered is an electric program, and I don’t think you fully understand how much I love it.”

“I have never, ever felt the twelve years between us more than I feel them right now.” Rey leaned over and kissed his arm to soften the statement, and Poe smiled at her as she leaned her chair back and closed her eyes.

“Sweet dreams, love.”

“Mhm.” Rey was clearly already dozing off, and Poe tapped the steering wheel excitedly, his eyes peeled for their exit.

It came fifteen miles later - he glanced over at Rey, whose mouth was half-open as she snored before he clicked on his blinker and pulled off on the exit towards Orlando.

* * *

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Poe poked Rey in the leg, and her nose twitched. “Rey?”

“Huh-mm-what?” Rey rubbed her eyes and blinked open her marvelous hazel eyes. “What time’sit? Are we already at Kes’s’s’s house?”

“We made a pit stop. Thought you might want to stretch your legs?” Poe was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Oh, okay.” Rey sat up, still blinking and wiped drool from the corner of her mouth. She squinted around the parking lot and then looked over at Poe, who was grinning wildly. “What?”

“Do you know where we are?”

“A parking lot?” Rey rubbed her eyes. “A full parking lot?”

“No!” Poe half-shouted. “Look!’ He pointed at a sign Rey hadn’t seen in her half-awake stupor.

 _"Welcome to Disneyw-”_ Rey read aloud and then paused. She turned to Poe, her eyes comically wide now. “Disneyworld?” She whispered.

“Disneyworld,” Poe confirmed, unbuckling her seat belt. Rey threw her car door open and stumbled out, and Poe followed, closing his door and locking it as Rey took unsteady steps towards the buildings in the distance. 

“Disney?” She repeated.

“Disney,” Poe said, nodding solemnly. “Turns out we aren’t spending the whole week with Kes - I thought it might be nice if we spent the first three days here together as a surprise, so you can --”

Rey threw herself at him, her arms around his neck, her body shaking with what he hoped was excitement. She peppered the side of his face with kisses - a shocking sign of public affection from her - and Poe laughed, his own face flushing as he felt unexpected tears in his eyes. Rey pulled away, his face framed in her hands. 

“Can we go on S-s-star-”

“We can go on Star Tours,” Poe said, grinning, and he was still smiling when Rey kissed him, full-on, both of them laughing eagerly into the kiss. 

She didn’t waste a second, and pulled him by the hand to the gates of Hollywood Studios; Rey bounced on her feet as Poe pulled the tickets from his pocket, that he’d picked up from the travel agency three days ago and then had to hide so she wouldn’t find them by accident.

They made a beeline through the park to Star Tours, and Poe tried not to groan that the line was 45 minutes. It helped that Rey was buzzing with excitement, clenching his hand tightly as her eyes, still saucer-wide, looked around at all the themed materials, oooh-ing and aaah-ing at the little droids and messages written in Galactic Basic.

It was worth every second of planning and every penny he’d saved as they got to the front of the line, and Rey half-dragged him to their seats. She kissed his cheek right before C-3PO began to talk to them in his droll voice, and Poe grinned over at her in the half-light.

Her eyes lit up like Christmas trees as the ride started, and she laughed breathlessly as they were sent off-course; the ride shuddered underneath them, and she grinned wildly and gripped the sides of the seat, her eyes taking it all in. Poe watched every micro-expression flit across her face - his favorite face - and by the time the ride ended and the lights came back up, Rey applauding wildly, Poe was full aware of the lump in his throat - and the lump in his back pocket.

“Can we go again?” Rey asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed as she looked around the little car, which was emptying quickly. “I know you wanted to head to the hotel room and freshen up a little, but can we go again now?”

“Uh-” Poe blinked and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“What was your favorite part?” Rey asked, swinging their hands between them, a skip in her step. “I loved when they showed Wicket - I never understood why people don’t like Ewoks.”

“I feel personally attacked by that statement,” Poe joked. “Some of us were born before 1980 and can remember Star Wars _before_ those little creepy raccoons showed up.”

“I happen to like those little creepy raccoons,” Rey sniffed with an air of absolute dignity. Poe chuckled, and quieted when Rey asked again, “So what was your favorite part?”

“Hasn’t happened yet,” Poe said off-handedly as they walked through the gift shop.

“It hasn’t happened yet?” Rey wrinkled her nose, confused again. “How has it not happened yet - unless you’re saying you like things better the second time, which I totally understand, I also like things better a second time, and-”

They were in front of the AT-AT Walker now, and Poe cleared his throat and shrugged, letting go of Rey’s hand to dig in his pocket. “It hasn’t happened yet, but I hope it _does_ happen.”

“You hope what happens?” Rey took a few extra steps before realizing he wasn’t right next to her anymore. “Poe, where’d’ya-” She spun and froze, her expression one of shock for the second time that day.

Poe smiled up at her from where he knelt on the ground. “Like I said.” He opened the little box in his hands and showed its contents to Rey, the silver ring shining impossibly bright after he spent a week obsessively polishing it. “I hope it happens.” 

Rey clapped a hand to her mouth, down a sarcastic retort for once.

“Rachel Kenobi, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me every day. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Rey nodded fervently before kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face with her small hands. “Yes, and - please stand up because the ground is so so so so so sticky-”

Poe laughed, his eyes wet, and nodded, and they stood up together before kissing fiercely. He slid the ring on her finger - a perfect fit - and kissed her hand a dozen times before kissing her on the lips again. Two Stormtroopers walking by stopped and pointed at them.

“Hey! Don’t do that. Cease and desist!”

“Oh, make me,” Rey said, sticking her tongue out at them before kissing Poe one last glorious time.

(And it really was his favorite part)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my 1000 followers on tumblr gift giveaway! I'm still taking some requests if you had an idea for a Damerey ficlet/drabble! Hope on over to tumblr to say hi or drop a request (dracosollicitus.tumblr.com)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
